Le loup et le lion
by Mimey33
Summary: Tout peut arriver aux confins du monde sous le froid polaire des plaines de Westeros, même l'improbable rapprochement entre un Lion blessé et un Loup fragile... Slash soft Jaime Lannister X Jon Snow. Spoilers saisons 5 et 6.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAMER :** tous les personnages appartiennent à Game Of Thrones **  
**_

 _ **SPOILER** : saison 6 mais l'histoire se situe avant la fin de la saison cinq. **  
**_

 _ **RATING** : slash soft_

* * *

 **Le Loup et le lion**

* * *

 _Cersei ressemblait de moins en moins à celle qu'elle était autrefois. Chaque jour, elle semblait plus dure, plus froide, moins accessible. Et Jaime savait pourquoi. Elle avait peur. Peur pour ses enfants sur lesquels elle veillait comme une louve blessée. Pour les protéger, elle n'avait aucune limite, aucune compassion. Et lui... Eh bien , il exécutait ses moindres caprices sans chercher à la contrarier, conscient qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre raison._

 _Joffrey était mort. Et Tommen paraissait si tendre. Si fragile... Il en avait conscience lui aussi. Mais pouvait-on lutter contre le destin ? Parfois il semblait à Cersei que Jaime avait baissé les armes. Et, de fait, le Régicide qu'il était faisait preuve d'un cynisme confinant au fatalisme. Il n'avait plus vraiment foi en quoi que ce soit..._

* * *

Ses pas ne le menaient pas vers Port Real. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu. Mais surtout. il avait échoué. Comment reparaître devant elle avec le corps de Myrcella ? A quoi rimait tout ceci ? Il se sentait vide, las, amer. Régicide apatride. Il décida naturellement de s'enfoncer vers les terres du Nord, pour aller voir le Mur. A tort ou à raison, il se faisait une idée de ce lieu comme celui d'un lieu cathartique, où se ressourcer et réfléchir. Une sorte de bout du monde. Et il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que le Lord Commander de la garde de nuit qui régnait par delà ces terres était la dernière personne qu'il pensait retrouver là.

Sitôt entré dans la cité, leurs regards se croisèrent à distance. _Jon Snow_ , le fils illégitime du Nord. Face à lui, _Jaime Lannister_ , membre de la garde royale.

Le corbeau détourna les yeux le premier pendant que le second se demandait s'il devait craindre pour sa vie. Il était l'ennemi juré des Stark, inutile de se voiler la face. Il avait poussé le jeune Brandon du haut d'un mur, participé à la chute de leur père et il se trouvait à la merci d'un des derniers descendants de la famille encore en vie, dans un lieu isolé, sans appui autre que le mercenaire qui l'accompagnait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, Régicide, déclara enfin le maître des lieux en s'approchant de lui.

Jamie sourit. _Évidemment qu'il ne l'était pas._ _Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ?_ Un sourire acide, face à l'ironie du sort qui le renvoyait devant ses fautes.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? reformula l'autre, plantant ses yeux d'un noir intense dans les siens.

\- Fuir.

\- Fuir ?

Ils se turent un instant, se jaugeant sans urgence. Jaime avait beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Pas seulement sa main. Ou sa coupe de cheveux. Mais une attitude générale. Il semblait moins flamboyant aussi. Plus désabusé peut-être. C'est ce qu'il parut à Jon lorsque son invité de fortune partit dans un rire sans joie.

\- Que craignez-vous _Lord_ _Snow_ ? Il accentua volontairement le nom avec une note de condescendance, marque de fabrique Lannister. Il crut entendre son propre père en s'entendant parler de la sorte et se radoucit légèrement.

\- Que craignez-vous de moi, je ne suis plus aussi adroit qu'autrefois.

Il montra ostentatoirement sa main métallique. Mais le bâtard du Nord ne s'en laissa pas découdre :

\- Votre principale arme a toujours été le verbe, et je m'en défierai tout autant aujourd'hui qu'hier.

Sur ce, il fit une légère révérence et indiqua à deux jeunes recrues qu'il fallait accompagner Lord Lannister dans ses quartiers. Ce répit parut de courte durée à Jaime qui se méfiait de tous même si, d'une certaine manière, il devait reconnaître que les Stark avaient toujours brillé par leur intégrité sans failles. Quelle blague que l'intégrité dans un monde comme le leur ! Mais après tout, peut-être... Peut-être Snow pouvait-il pardonner ? Tyrion aimait bien le Bâtard, mais Tyrion avait toujours eu un faible pour les laissés pour compte... Et puis, lui n'était pas son frère, même s'il se trouvait d'un cynisme presque égal à celui du Gnôme ces derniers temps.

Il regarda un instant le Lord Commandeur qui tournait les talons. Aussi brun qu'il était blond. Aussi droit qu'il était corrompu. Oui, il pouvait comprendre que son frère ait de l'estime pour ce Stark-là.

Le soir venu, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Depuis longtemps, ses nuits étaient peuplées du visage tourmenté de Cersei, de Myrcella qu'il avait été incapable de protéger... Et s'il fermait les yeux trop longtemps, il lui semblait qu'un corbeau fondait sur lui armé d'une dague. Il respira, se demanda encore ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, si loin des siens. Il attrapa une cape et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les remparts du Mur.

\- C'est haut, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers celui qui parlait et le vit, lui. Mais pas comme la veille. Il paraissait fatigué, les traits tirés, presque aussi las qu'il l'était lui-même. Rien d'étonnant après tout. Il avait perdu un père et un frère et puis, il n'avait pas de nom, et enfin, dieu seul savait ce que c'était de vivre ici dans l'obscurité, vouant sa vie à la garde de nuit.

\- Je pensais...

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi.

Un temps d'arrêt, une demi-hésitation.

\- J'ai poussé votre frère du haut de ce mur, à Winterfell.

Il vit ses poings se crisper même si son visage ne parut afficher aucune émotion particulière.

\- Bran suit son destin. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps mais il m'apparaît tous les soirs dans mes rêves.

Un hurlement animal retentit du lointain, dans la nuit et il parut au plus âgé des Lannister qu'une ombre blanche se déplaçait là-bas quelque part au pied du mur. _Le loup albinos._

\- J'ai blessé votre père et mon... neveu l'a fait décapiter.

Il sentit qu'il avait touché un point plus sensible. Autant crever l'abcès... Il n'était pas vraiment fier de ses actes mais il ne les regrettait pas non plus, il avait agi en fonction de ses intérêts et de la place qu'il occupait.

\- Vous voulez soulager votre conscience, _Régicide_ , ou bien êtes-vous venu ici chercher un juste châtiment pour vos crimes ?

Il n'aimait décidément pas ce qualificatif, il ne s'habituait pas à tout le mépris qu'il contenait. Il regarda le pommeau de l'épée du lord Commander, elle brillait d'un reflet particulier. _Une épée en acier Valyrien_... Son cynisme et sa provocation avaient des limites. Il tenait à la vie.

\- Non. je voulais être sûr que vous le sachiez et que personne ne vienne vous l'apprendre pendant mon séjour.

\- Je le sais.

La phrase était froide, mais le regard noir, toujours perdu dans le vague.

\- Qui est votre ennemi alors ?

\- Nos ennemis sont si puissants et si nombreux qu'il nous faut prendre sur nos émotions pour rester unis face à eux. Toutes les fines lames de chaque royaume nous seront utiles, fussent-elles brandies par des hommes sans aucune morale...

\- Les marcheurs blancs... Alors c'est donc vrai ce qui se raconte ?

Jon Snow hocha la tête et Jaime se trouva soudainement sans voix. La détermination donnait un charisme particulier à ce visage pâle encadré de cheveux d'un noir opaque. Le port altier, la prestance de cet homme lui apparurent dans toute leur réalité.

\- Qui voulez-vous sauver ?

Jon sembla égaré devant cette question, il regarda son hôte comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait ri de leur duo improbable tout en haut de ce mur.

\- Je suis ce que je suis, Jon Snow, peut-être un traître et un homme sans morale pour vous mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour _elle_. Parce que je l'aimais. Parce que si je dois me battre contre un ennemi si puissant que vous semblez le dire, je le ferai encore pour _elle_. Pour la sauver. Sinon, rien d'autre n'aurait de sens... Alors vous qui n'avez pas de racine, pour qui vous battrez-vous ?

Il ne s'interrogea pas sur son emploi du passé pour parler de sa sœur. Soudainement, il se trouvait suspendu à ses lèvres, intrigué de savoir ce qui faisait avancer un homme si loin des siens, si seul aux confins du monde.

\- Personne, souffla le brun.

Il eut une pensée pour la malheureuse Ygritte, se faisant la réflexion en lui-même qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé autant que ce fichu Lannister avait aimé celle dont il parlait avec tant d'emphase. Il reprit quand même :

\- Mais je ne voudrais pas quitter ce monde sans savoir qui je suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

\- Peut-être rien. Je croyais que la famille était sacrée chez les Lannister, que vous pouviez comprendre cela.

\- C'était vrai avant que mon frère ne tue mon père.

Jon sourit légèrement. Le cynisme de l'autre homme avait quelque chose d'authentique qui lui plaisait malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait avoir contre lui. Jaime, lui, n'avait plus envie de faire semblant, plus vraiment envie de se battre contre des moulins à vent. Là, en haut de ce mur immense, dans le froid du Nord, au bout de nulle-part, tout ce qui l'avait toujours guidé lui parut vain.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je vois parfois cela comme une délivrance.

\- C'est la peur qui donne l'impression de se sentir vivant, pourtant...

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de se sentir vivant, _Jon_.

A l'intonation particulière qu'il décela chez son interlocuteur, Jon Snow resta interdit un instant, tournant son visage vers l'autre homme, pas tellement certain de bien interpréter le regard perçant et intense qui lui faisait face.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Jaime détonnait franchement dans ce lieu reculé de Westeros. Le voir déambuler nonchalamment au sein de cet édifice de glace provoquait un curieux effet sur les membres de la Garde de nuit. Avec son armure dorée et le rouge et jaune des armes de sa maison, il jurait dans le paysage gris noir des corbeaux. Son charisme inspirait une certaine crainte même si certains ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter à distance. Il n'était clairement pas le bienvenu et, à vrai dire, il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait atterri ici. _Seulement pour retarder les retrouvailles avec Cersei ?_

Le jour suivant, il ne vit pas le lord commander et l'hostilité ambiante s'en ressentit. Les regards étaient plus noirs, les jugements plus hâtifs et quelques mouvements de bousculades faisaient comprendre à l'importun qu'il lui faudrait penser à dormir avec une épée s'il comptait repartir vivant. Et Jon Snow n'était pas là pour faire appliquer le respect d'une parole donnée.

\- Riche idée, cette petite retraite sympathique dans cette charmante contrée !

C'était Bronn. Son humour et sa franchise habituelle. Un vrai réconfort. Jaime s'en sentit presque rassuré tellement cette voix tonitruante contrastait avec les murmures inamicaux autour d'eux.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu froid.

\- Un peu froid ? Quel doux euphémisme pour évoquer le regard glacial que Ta Seigneurie provoque en ces lieux ! Va falloir doubler mon solde pour continuer de jouer les gardes du corps. Je m'aime trop pour séjourner plus d'un jour supplémentaire ici.

Le Régicide se prit à sourire.

\- Crois-moi, leur haine est moins dangereuse que celle que je lirai dans les yeux de ma sœur quand je reviendrai à Port Real sans sa fille.

\- Entre la lame du Bâtard Stark et la dague d'une reine en furie, on ne sait que choisir...

Le blond sembla réfléchir à cette possibilité. L'amour de Cersei était sa force, il avait été capable de tout pour elle. Que lui resterait-il si cela devait cesser ? Où puiserait-il son envie de continuer...

\- Le jeune Snow ne m'a pas l'air d'être le plus dangereux ici. S'il avait du me défier, il l'aurait déjà fait et en combat singulier. Le genre idéaliste qui n'attaque pas dans le dos...

\- Et qui ne pousse pas un gamin du haut d'un mur.

Il fit un geste d'humeur.

\- Venant d'un mercenaire, la remarque me parait malvenue.

Bronn attrapa sa chope, la vida d'un trait et lâcha un rire caverneux.

\- Je m'en tape bien de ce que tu fais. Je constate juste que je t'ai suivi dans un vrai piège à loup et que notre survie dépend d'un lord commander dont tu as contribué à faire décapiter le père, handicaper un frère et mis tout Port-Real sur la mise à mort de ses sœurs. Et tu me parles de son idéalisme ? Sérieux, si tu crois qu'il est au-dessus de ça, c'est toi le naïf idéaliste.

Jaime eut un petit sourire songeur en repensant à sa conversation de la veille avec le maître des lieux. Le ressentiment était présent chez le brun, il ne pouvait en douter mais il était certain que sa droiture ne pouvait être remise en cause. Une composante Stark. De l'honneur jusqu'à la mort. Lui, l'honneur, il ne savait plus ce que c'était tellement il avait fait d'horreurs dans sa vie. La plupart pour les yeux de Cersei.

\- Il est au-dessus de ça.

Bronn fit la moue, semblant exprimer un vague « si tu le dis » du regard, il s'étira en grognant, regrettant le manque manifeste de femmes aux alentours... et ajouta :

\- De toute façon, des gars capables de jurer abstinence juste pour le plaisir de pourrir ici, ça peut être capables de tout. Putain mais comment diable peut-on vivre ici avec si peu d'alcool et sans femmes !?

Sur ces mots, Jon Snow entra dans la cantine, l'air harassé et plus soucieux encore que d'ordinaire. Il se déchargea de son lourd manteau laissant quelques instants paraître une fine silhouette féline avant de s'affaisser sur une chaise avec fracas. Jaime laissa courir son regard sans pudeur sur le jeune homme, se surprenant à voir de la grâce dans chacun des gestes lents du guerrier fatigué, trouvant définitivement magnétique ce regard ténébreux...

\- Note que certains hommes ont autant d'attraits qu'une femme... murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

La note lubrique et le coup d'œil au bâtard du Nord n'échappèrent bien évidemment pas au mercenaire qui sourit en voyant son compagnon reprendre un peu de vie.

\- Les interdits, c'est ton truc...

\- Pas les interdits,... les défis.

\- Je crois que tu es définitivement suicidaire.

Il n'eut pas loisir de continuer que l'autre homme s'était déjà levé pour s'installer bruyamment à la table de son ennemi. Jon tourna à peine son visage vers lui.

\- Vos hommes ne vous approuvent pas.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour être aimé.

\- C'est dommage, lâcha l'aîné des Lannister avec un sourire charmeur que l'autre ne releva pas.

\- Je veux dire, certains d'entre eux préfèreraient vous voir mort. Cela vaut-il la peine ? reprit-il soudainement plus sérieusement.

La nuance de ton fit réagir Jon, il dévisagea son hôte plus en détail et ne releva aucun sarcasme dans le regard, une certaine fatigue même qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.

\- Si je meurs c'est que j'aurais échoué.

\- Enfin, rallier la cause des Sauvageons pour lutter contre une prétendue armée de zombies blancs, ça ne peut pas vraiment faire l'unanimité.

L'ironie était présente mais le ton restait bienveillant, aussi, Jon répondit sans acrimonie :

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors venez les affronter à mes côtés.

Ce côté mélodramatique chez Jon Snow, c'était quelque chose qui plaisait à Jaime Lannister. Il lui semblait évoluer depuis si longtemps parmi des gens décadents, fourbes et prêts à tout pour survivre que le jeune Stark lui apparaissait comme une sorte d'extra-terrestre humaniste en parfait décalage avec son siècle. Semblant le comprendre, Jon planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son vis à vis :

\- Vous me prenez pour un fou d'imaginer que l'on puisse s'unir entre maisons rivales pour résister à un ennemi bien plus fort mais si vous les aviez vu comme moi, vous sauriez qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour survivre...

\- Je connais trop le cœur des hommes pour croire que cela est possible, _Jon_. Mais j'accepte de vous suivre pour voir cela de mes propres yeux.

Il se leva, quitta la table et rejoignit le mercenaire qui souriait toujours de la situation.

\- Ma parole mais tu le courtises _vraiment_.

\- Arrête, intima le Régicide soudain plus très convaincu de trouver la situation amusante.

\- Ce gamin est un agneau fragile qui dirige un troupeau de désespérés. Si tu es en manque et qu'il te plaît tant que ça, culbute-le dans un coin sombre, il n'est pas de taille à résister à ta poigne de fer ! Je parie même 10 écus qu'il pleurerait.

\- Ne le sous-estime pas, mon ami, ne le sous-estime pas, j'imagine qu'il sait parfaitement manier son arme.

\- De quel arme parles-tu ? finit par trancher Bronn définitivement hilare.

Jaime se laissa aller à rire et cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus arrivé. Il pensa à Cersei un instant et la compara involontairement au bâtard du Nord. Son contraire absolu. Dans les yeux de sa sœur, il voulait voir l'amour. Dans ceux de Jon Snow, il avait soudain envie de voir du respect. Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux causes étaient la plus perdue...

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Au début, aller de l'autre côté du mur paraissait une formalité. Jaime n'avait peur de rien ou du moins, tant qu'il ne croyait qu'à moitié aux marcheurs blancs. Il trouvait même amusant de se faufiler dans la nuit dans ce froid absolu aux antipodes de là où il aurait du être. Il voyait cet improbable lord commander avancer à pas de loup, le souffle court, une buée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées légèrement bleuies par le froid et il avait l'impression d'être hors du monde.

Il avait eu confiance. Il n'avait pas envisagé un instant que le jeune brun pouvait l'attirer dans un piège pour lui trancher la gorge afin de venger sa famille ou le faire égorger par un loup albinos dans un lieu si reculé que personne n'en saurait rien. Mais il commençait à douter à présent. D'autant qu'il entendait un pas feutré au loin et il aurait juré qu'il appartenait à un animal de taille imposante.

\- Par ici, murmura Jon Snow le réveillant de ses réflexions intérieures.

D'un seul coup, l'air lui parut glacial, le silence presque assourdissant, l'imminence d'un danger aiguisa ses sens en une fraction de seconde. Une neige fine commença à tomber. De plus en plus forte. Puis il distingua parmi les maigres taillis qui poussaient là l'ombre d'un homme allongé. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers lui. La main du brun à ses côtés tenta de l'arrêter.

\- N'y allez pas.

\- Mais il se peut que...

\- Non, c'est déjà trop tard, lâcha le Corbeau, totalement en alerte, fixant l'homme au loin avec une acuité bien supérieure à celle de l'homme du sud.

\- Mais s'il est mort, vous ne...

\- Ici, on brûle les morts mais il est déjà trop tard, avertit le brun sans lâcher la silhouette des yeux, la main toujours sur le bras de son aîné.

Jaime eut une brève impression de chaleur dans ce froid immense au contact léger des doigts de Snow sur son bras alors que pourtant il aurait du être paralysé par le froid ambiant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. Rapide comme l'éclair, le fils illégitime appuya sa prise, lui saisissant franchement le bras et ordonna dans un cri :

\- Courez !

Il s'exécuta avant de comprendre, réagissant d'instinct à l'autorité naturelle dans la voix du plus jeune. Il entama sa course tout en apercevant rapidement la silhouette bouger au loin et comme deux orbes blancs au milieu du visage du soi-disant défunt.

\- Plus vite !

Jon Snow était devant, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, le regard égaré et Jaime suivait de peu sans rien demander, l'air froid lui brûlant les poumons dans cette course folle. Mais l'aîné des Lannister, tout excellent combattant qu'il était, n'était pas habitué au froid qui lui bloquait la respiration, il ralentit, trébucha et tout lui parut rapide. Une ombre se faufila devant lui, brandissant une épée, une ombre qui n'avait rien d'humain si ce n'était son enveloppe charnelle.

Cette vision le cloua au sol une seconde de trop pour réagir correctement, il le sut dès qu'il vit la lame gelée s'abattre sur lui. Le visage de Cersei lui apparut en une fraction de seconde. Et puis... Un bruit sourd. Et l'épée de Jon Snow contrant celle de la chose en face de lui.

\- Mais courez bon sang ! hurla le brun aux prises avec l'ennemi blanc.

Jaime se releva et voulut s'exécuter. Le marcheur - car il fallait bien lui donner un nom- sortit une seconde arme, plus courte, pour attaquer son agresseur et Jon était trop occupé à regarder son acolyte pour la voir venir. Elle ne l'atteignit pourtant pas et se brisa nette sur une main métallique. Un Lannister acculé pouvait être aussi vif et redoutable qu'un Stark. Aussitôt, la lame Valyrienne trancha la tête de ce qui était jadis un homme et les deux guerriers se laissèrent tomber à terre, le souffle court.

\- D'accord. Rappelez-moi de vous croire sur parole la prochaine fois, tenta de plaisanter Jaime une fois récupéré de ses émotions.

L'autre homme esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci, ajouta le Régicide, sur un ton plus grave, du bout des lèvres, vous auriez pu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il savait que c'était inutile.

\- Vous auriez pu fuir aussi, ponctua Jon Snow après un court moment de pause. Il se redressa et tendit la main vers son aîné pour l'aider à se relever.

Jaime accepta l'invitation et se releva à son tour sans lâcher prise.

\- Efficace, cette nouvelle main droite, commenta Jon dans une inhabituelle tentative d'humour.

 _C'est celle avec laquelle j'ai poussé votre frère du haut de ce mur, celle avec laquelle j'ai fait condamné votre père, celle qui donnait du plaisir à ma sœur... Je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle serve à nouveau..._ pensa-t-il se gardant cette fois-ci de s'en ouvrir à haute voix. Il se contenta d'un sourire de circonstance lorsqu'un craquement sourd au loin les ramena au présent.

\- Vous avez vu, ne traînons pas ici.

Les bruits se firent plus proches. Jaime emboîta le pas à son hôte, bien incapable de se repérer seul dans ce blizzard. Il comprenait à présent à quel point il dépendait de l'autre homme en cet instant. Et puis, un énorme loup blanc bondit soudainement devant eux, semblant venir de nulle part tant il se confondait avec l'environnement neigeux autour d'eux.

\- Du calme, Fantôme.

L'énorme bête resta aux aguets, donnant l'impression de couvrir les arrières des deux hommes et Jaime ne voulait pas vraiment savoir de quel danger il les protégeait. Il sentait un vent de panique au fond de son cœur, commençant seulement à percevoir l'ampleur de ce qui les menaçait tous. Et dans cette perspective terrifiante, Jon Snow paraissait subitement incarner force et espoir. Son regard accrocha celui du bâtard. Il l'avait trouvé bandant dans la cantine de la Garde de nuit. Il le trouvait subitement sublime. Comme ils approchaient du mur, Jaime retint le brun par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Me planteriez-vous cette impressionnante épée dans le cœur si je tentais de vous embrasser ?

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ?

Jon Snow n'eut pas le temps d'obtenir une réponse, Jaime Lannister venait de fondre sur lui.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le baiser fut bref mais brûlant. Au premier sens du terme. Car sitôt que ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du fils illégitime des Stark, il sembla à Jaime qu'un brasier brûlant de lave se déversait dans ses veines, réchauffant en une fraction de seconde chacun de ses membres engourdis par le froid.

Il n'eut pas le temps de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la réaction de rejet du brun fut aussi immédiate que brutale et le régicide se retrouva étalé de tout son long dans la neige avec une marque rouge sur la joue dont le contour indiquait nettement un bon coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Le silence retomba à nouveau entre eux, avec ce côté solennel donné par le froid paysage qui les entourait. Jaime hésita à se relever tout de suite, pas certain que le brun en resterait là, mais soulagé tout de même que son loup géant soit resté immobile devant cet assaut un peu particulier.

\- Vous disiez que nous n'étions pas ennemis, souffla-t-il pour essayer de se recomposer un visage de circonstance.

La tentative d'humour échoua. Jon Snow le fixait d'un regard perçant et orageux mais les joues légèrement rosies.

\- De là à devenir aussi proches...

\- Jon...

\- Ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom.

L'aîné des Lannister se redressa, épousseta son pardessus et passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Joli crochet du droit, _ser_.

\- Ne recommencez jamais ça.

\- Je ne pensais pas embrasser si mal que cela, tenta à nouveau de plaisanter le blond.

Jon s'approcha assez prêt pour que Jaime sente son souffle tiède sur sa peau. Ce dernier déglutit malgré lui à cette nouvelle promiscuité et le souvenir du brasier ardent lui revint aussitôt en mémoire. Un simple baiser à sens unique et pourtant si incroyablement torride... _Comment se pouvait-il que quelque chose de si chaud puisse émaner de quelqu'un de si froid... ?_ Le Lord Commander le coupa dans ses réflexions.

\- Je ne suis pas votre sœur, _Régicide_. Je ne suis pas quelqu'une de vos conquêtes. Ni un trophée de plus... et si vous vous moquez de la sorte encore une fois, je vous montrerai toute l'efficacité de l'acier Valyrien sur la main valide qu'il vous reste.

Le coup porta. Pourtant Jaime n'avait jamais eu honte de sa relation avec sa sœur. C'était un secret de polichinelle. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de ce garçon à l'égo si droit, avec un tel mépris, accolé au terme de "régicide" qu'il détestait, cela le renvoyait à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui. Il attrapa Jon Snow au col avec un mouvement vif.

Cette fois-ci, Fantôme gronda et se cabra. Jaime Lannister ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant et choisit d'ignorer le danger :

\- Que savez-vous de ce que je suis, Jon Snow ? Qui croyez-vous être pour me juger ? Régicide ? Oui c'est vrai ! Le roi fou menaçait de détruire tout Port-Real par le feu Grégeois... L'auriez-vous laissé faire juste parce qu'il était votre Seigneur ? Et Cercei...

Il reprit son souffle un instant et la mâchoire serrée, il continua :

\- ...Cercei est ma sœur et celle que mon cœur a toujours aimé et désiré, cela fait-il de moi un être si abject que vous semblez le penser ?

Ses doigts lâchèrent doucement le manteau noir, les figeant l'un face à l'autre, sans un mot, se jaugeant du regard. L'arrogance et la fierté Lannister paraissaient avoir quitté les orbes noisettes du membre de la garde royale et Jon Snow ne savait plus qu'y lire.

\- Si cet amour est si fort que vous le dites, alors pourquoi cette mascarade ?

A cette question, la fatigue sembla s'abattre sur les épaules du plus âgé, il se détourna légèrement laissant quelques mèches cacher l'expression de son regard et dans un souffle de voix, il répondit d'un ton qui semblait lointain :

\- Elle est ambitieuse et parfois cruelle, mais elle est forte et aime ses enfants comme une louve. Son instinct de protection envers eux l'a changée peu à peu et son amour du pouvoir achève de l'éloigner de moi. Elle devient alors ombrageuse, implacable et je ne reconnais plus celle que j'aimais...

Le lord commander ne trouva rien à répondre à cette étrange confession aux accents de sincérité indéniables et il se sentit mal à l'aise dans cette promiscuité. Son invité sembla reprendre ses esprits et dans un sursaut de fierté, il conclut avant de se diriger vers la Garde de Nuit :

\- Je ne me moquais pas de vous et je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé.

Jon Snow resta seul un instant en arrière, pris au dépourvu et ne sachant que penser de ce curieux échange entre deux ennemis presque héréditaires. Jaime Lannister lui apparaissait complexe, toujours aussi cynique qu'à leur première rencontre mais plus sombre, plus tourmenté. Désillusionné. Ce baiser était la chose la plus improbable qui puisse provenir de quelqu'un comme lui mais après tout, la morale n'était pas quelque chose dont un Lannister avait coutume de s'encombrer...

Alors à ces pensées, il aperçut Ser Alliser Thorne le considérer d'un regard distant et lorsque Jon passa devant lui, il entendit seulement ceci :

\- Faire entrer les Sauvageons chez nous était déjà un affront significatif, mais héberger un Lannister comme s'il s'agissait d'un hôte de marque... ce n'est pas quelque chose que nos Frères pourront comprendre..."

Jon soupira. Il se sentait accablé, il savait tout ça. Il savait que les hommes n'étaient pas prêts à s'unir face à l'ennemi surnaturel qui ne tarderait pas à franchir le mur. L'hiver approchait... Et il se sentait seul pour l'affronter.

Quant à Jaime, il se trouvait dans un état de lassitude bien pire que lorsqu'il était venu. En parlant en ces termes de sa sœur, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que quelque chose était en train de se casser entre eux. Et en voyant le marcheur blanc, il réalisait que toutes leurs guerres n'avaient aucun sens. Bref, tout ce en quoi il croyait : sa sœur, son sang, son rang et son devoir, tout ceci n'avait plus de sens...

\- Hey, te voilà revenu entier de ta virée nocturne au-delà du mur.

Jaime n'eut pas la force de sourire à Bronn. Celui-ci posa une lourde pinte devant l'autre homme.

\- J'en déduis à ton air avenant que ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le souhaitais. Bois et dégageons d'ici avant d'y mourir.

Pour une fois, et c'était rare, Jaime Lannister choisit de se taire. Que pourrait comprendre Bronn à ce qu'il venait de se passer de l'autre côté ? A la réalité du danger ? Et à ce baiser inconscient et instinctif qui lui laissait une indicible sensation de manque et une impression qui se muait peu à peu en une certitude. _Jon Snow n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait être._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Jon entra dans sa chambre harassé. Le poids de son rôle, l'inquiétude sur l'avenir, Jaime Lannister… tout cela avait rendu sa journée encore plus pesante que d'ordinaire. Il retira son lourd manteau, se dévêtit rapidement afin de n'enfiler qu'une simple chemise blanche et se blottit, genoux repliés, face au feu de cheminée qui crépitait devant lui.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles indisciplinées sur ses épaules et cachaient partiellement ses yeux. Il n'en avait cure car il ne regardait rien en particulier, résolument ailleurs. Le baiser du Lion lui revint en mémoire comme un souvenir dérangeant parce qu'il y voyait une sorte d'affront. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le forçait à reconnaître que pendant quelques secondes il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais… Il refusa d'y réfléchir d'avantage, s'étira et rejoignit son lit dans lequel il s'endormit immédiatement d'un sommeil de plomb.

Au beau milieu de la nuit pourtant, un bruit le sortit de ses songes. Il s'arracha comme il put aux limbes du sommeil, au prix d'un effort difficile. C'était comme s'il émergeait d'un coma profond et qu'il luttait contre un puissant somnifère pour parvenir à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré tout, ses sens se mirent immédiatement en alerte. Comme la certitude d'une présence. Il n'eut pas à beaucoup se concentrer pour en trouver l'origine, d'autant que l'ameublement de sa chambre était pour le moins sommaire et austère. A quelques mètres de lui, seulement, Jaime Lannister était adossé à son armoire et le regardait dans le calme le plus parfait.

Il sursauta et bondit hors de son lit dans l'espoir de se saisir de son épée. _Peine perdue._

\- C'est cela que tu cherches Jon ?

Jaime jouait nonchalamment avec son épée, Longclaw, qu'il maniait de sa main gauche avec une adresse déconcertante. Cette vision arrêta immédiatement le fils illégitime des Stark. Il resta sur la défensive, immobile à faible distance de l'homme de la garde Royale de Port-Real. Autre chose l'avait fait réagir. Le tutoiement. Celui-là même que Jaime avait utilisé lors de leur toute première rencontre à Winterfell.

\- Ce monde est saturé de douleur et d'iniquité, pourquoi tant vouloir le sauver ?

Le blond semblait se parler à lui-même et Jon ne répondit pas, toujours sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que les prunelles caramel en face de lui n'accrochent son regard avec une intensité difficile à soutenir.

\- Depuis quand un lion se soucie-t-il de ce que pensent les moutons ?

Jamie sourit. Un sourire doux, authentique, sincère qui déstabilisa le plus jeune toujours sur le qui vive.

\- Les moutons, je ne m'y intéresse guère en effet. Mais le louveteau que tu es, en revanche... Entêté, idéaliste, sauvage et fragile et pourtant capable de mener une armée. Ennuyeux au possible et pourtant diablement bandant. Si glacial parfois, et pourtant... C'est simple, _tu es le feu qui flambe contre le froid, la lumière qui rallume l'aube..._

Il avait cité sciemment une phrase du serment de la Garde de nuit qui prenait un tout autre sens employé de la sorte et, forcément, il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix de Jaime. Cependant, ses yeux offraient un contraste saisissant avec ce côté railleur, brillants et scrutateurs, fixant leur interlocuteur comme s'il était une proie apeurée face à un redoutable prédateur. Et dieu sait si l'aîné Lannister pouvait être dangereux et sans limites lorsqu'il souhaitait arriver à ses fins.

Le brun voulut rétorquer mais sans préavis, l'autre homme posa l'épée sur la table, changeant de ton et de sujet, libérant momentanément l'autre homme de son emprise :

\- Je quitte la garde demain. Mon compagnon de route pense que ma vie est menacée si je reste ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus ici.

Le maître des lieux franchit alors les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore et saisit son épée de la façon la plus décontractée possible dans l'espoir d'en reprendre totalement possession.

\- C'est préférable, en effet.

\- Mais je m'étais dit...

Et avant de terminer sa phrase, il posa sa main valide sur celle que le plus jeune n'avait pas retirée du pommeau de l'épée toujours sur la table. Jon frissonna malgré lui à ce contact et retira vivement sa main.

\- Ne sois donc pas si prude, Jon, il y a pire amant qu'un Lannister.

\- J'ai été clair, hier, je ne suis pas...

\- Un trophée de plus, je sais. Mais qui te parle de trophée ?

Il s'approcha plus prêt encore presque au point de le toucher et ajouta :

\- J'ai changé, Jon. Je ne crois plus en rien depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de croire en toi. En ta foi pour nous sauver tous de notre folie meurtrière, en ton épée pour tenir tête à cet hiver en marche dont personne ne se soucie et qui pourrait causer notre perte. Ma place est à Port Réal, près du trône de fer mais tant que c'est encore possible, laisse-moi juste te donner de ma chaleur. Le feu du Lion. Laisse-moi t'aimer...

\- Je...

Le fils illégitime des Stark resta sans voix, déstabilisé par l'authenticité qu'il avait l'impression de lire dans les yeux de son aîné, par la ferveur qu'il percevait dans ses mots et par cette proximité magnétique. _Un Lannister, merde..._ Jaime profita de la brèche.

\- Combien y'a-t-il de personnes encore de ce monde qui t'aiment, Jon ? En reste-t-il seulement une vers laquelle tourner tes pensées quand tu as besoin de réconfort ? Laisse-moi être une de celles-là... Et peut être même que le destin nous réunira à nouveau...

\- J'ai prêté serment...

\- Vœu de chasteté ? foutaises ! Si tu survis à la haine de tes frères ici présents – et je le souhaite de tout cœur – mon instinct me dit que tu es promis à un autre destin et ce jour venu, tu te moqueras bien de tes serments du bout du monde. Tu seras sur le devant de la scène, j'en suis certain. Tu n'es pas un corbeau mais un phœnix qui attend de renaître de ses cendres...

Il ne laissa pas le jeune homme répondre, il était las de parler et à nouveau subjugué par la peau laiteuse qui donnait un teint de porcelaine à ce jeune homme très brun et finalement simplement vêtu d'une simple longue chemise. Il n'attendit plus de permission, il avait perçu le trouble et l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis et c'était suffisant pour lui. Il le saisit à la taille de sa main métallique avant que le plus jeune ne puisse réagir et glissa l'autre main derrière sa nuque, intimant un mouvement autoritaire qui ne permettait pas de repli possible et le second baiser fut conquérant et impétueux.

A la surprise de Jaime, Jon se laissa faire, le mouvement de recul réflexe qu'il avait eu sous le coup de cet assaut céda vite la place à une capitulation totale. Il retrouvait cette même sensation de se sentir vivant et en cet instant, il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible qui comblerait ce vide dans sa tête et dans son cœur, qui ferait taire ses doutes et ses angoisses. _Même pour quelques minutes seulement._

Loin de s'y soustraire, Jon Snow s'abandonna à l'autre homme en tout confiance, en dépit du bon sens, seulement guidé par son propre instinct.

 **A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avec un gros pardon pour le retard de ce dernier chapitre! Encore merci à tous :)**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Jaime Lannister était toujours passé pour un homme séduisant, arrogant, très sûr de lui et pour une des plus fines lames du royaume. Cependant, les années passant, les choses avaient changé peu à peu. Séduisant, il l'était toujours, à présent que la trentaine était passée. Mais pour le reste, le cynisme et un certain désenchantement avaient fissuré l'arrogance et la confiance que le jeune homme de jadis avait en lui. L'éloignement avec Cercei, jusque là son repère, avait achevé de teinter d'amertume le guerrier valeureux qu'il était autrefois.

Et pourtant... là devant ce jeune adulte à l'allure si fragile, il lui semblait soudain retrouver un sens à tout ce par quoi il était passé, à tout ce que ses yeux avaient vu d'horreur et d'injustice dans le monde. Et contre toute attente, il ne lisait plus de mépris, ni de jugement dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient toujours avec une intensité incroyable.

Le second baiser avait été aussi brûlant que le premier mais loin de dissuader son assaillant par cette étrangeté, cette chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ardeur de Jaime. Il ne s'arrêta pas au baiser et ses lèvres dérivèrent très vite sur la gorge du plus jeune alors que sa main gauche s'infiltra doucement sous la chemise, effleurant le bas du dos du bout de ses doigts.

Jon eut une dernière résistance à ce contact et se détacha légèrement replongeant son regard orageux dans le brasier des prunelles de Jaime. Ce qu'il y lut sembla l'hypnotiser car ses propres mains encerclèrent l'homme autrefois considéré comme un ennemi et la rancœur fit définitivement place au désir. Sa peau blanche se teintait légèrement de quelques nuances roses et il pouvait entendre sa propre respiration s'accélérer, ses propres battements de cœur tambouriner plus vite. Et plus vite encore.

La main de métal rejoignit la première, plus froide sur la peau du brun mais à l'emprise plus ferme et Jaime intima un mouvement brusque qui souda leurs deux corps ensemble. Un autre baiser, plus autoritaire, fit taire toute possibilité de protestation et ses doigts continuèrent d'explorer la courbure des reins du jeune homme, virile et presque féminine à la fois. Il s'enivrait de son parfum musqué si masculin par rapport à celui de sa sœur et son désir n'en fut que plus impétueux.

\- Tu es magnifique, Jon, murmura-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'autre homme ait pu entendre quoique ce soit.

Un léger gémissement fit office de réponse. Jon Snow avait rendu les armes. Il n'avait pour seule comparaison que le souvenir d'Ygritte mais ce diable de Lannister ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il avait aimé Ygritte. Pas comme elle l'aurait espéré, pas vraiment passionnément, un peu pour servir ses plans aussi, il fallait bien l'admettre. Mais le blond entre ses bras était bien plus sauvage que la sauvageonne, bien plus sensuel aussi. Chacun de ses gestes l'électrisait. Tout était un savant mélange de violence et de douceur. La luxure dans son regard, l'intonation incroyablement érotique des quelques mots qu'il venait de lâcher... tout embrasait ses sens.

Et la chaleur justement,... elle semblait irradier par tous les pores de sa peau, au point que Jaime s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder à nouveau.

 _Du sang Stark ? Le froid de l'Hiver qui arrive ? Sottises... Aucun Targaryen n'aurait pu se vanter d'être plus chaud que ce Stark-là..._

Il n'alla plus avant dans son raisonnement. _Il était pourtant si proche de la réalité..._ Mais la candeur des yeux du bâtard, l'attrait de sa peau blanche, la volupté de ses lèvres aussi pulpeuses que celles d'une femme et l'indécence avec laquelle il s'abandonnait à lui... tout cela lui intimait l'ordre de poursuivre. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de la chemise, dernier rempart de tissus pour découvrir son adonis dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Et lorsqu'il vit Jon se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau soupir, Cercei cessa définitivement d'exister.

Le reste des ébats fut brutal tant le désir avait pris le pas sur les mots et la raison, les gestes impatients, instinctifs, la tension sexuelle si forte qu'aucun des deux ne s'attacha à retarder la communion de leurs deux corps enlacés sur les draps blancs de cette austère chambre du bout du monde. Jon ne sentit pas la douleur, tout entier dominé par ses sens. Il sentait tout le poids de l'autre homme sur lui et chacun de ses mouvements de reins réveillait quelque chose enfoui tout au fond de lui.

 _Puis revint le silence. Et le froid. Et deux cœurs battants s'apaisant doucement._

Jaime resta assis sur le bord du lit dans la pénombre de la chambre, comme hésitant sur le choix à faire.

\- Je ne sais quelles raisons m'ont poussé à me rendre ici, aux confins du monde, dans ce néant glacé...

Il s'arrêta, tourna légèrement son visage pour capter le regard de son amant d'un soir. Il le vit redressé, à l'écoute, le profil fier, les yeux un peu perdus et il eut envie de caresser sa joue du bout de ses doigts, de sentir à nouveau le contact délicat de cette peau diaphane mais il s'interdit de céder à l'envie, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos et poursuivit :

\- Mais j'ai l'impression d'y avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais... une sorte de rédemption parce que je n'ai jamais senti mon âme si sereine.

L'inflexion de sa voix offrait un mélange d'autorité et de mélancolie et tout indiquait à Jon qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. De fait, l'aîné des Lannister ajouta :

\- Me pardonnes-tu Jon ? Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal... et de bien ?

Un sourire étrange flottait sur ses lèvres. Il sembla au lord commander voir une larme briller au coin d'une paupière. Il se redressa et enlaça le dos du garde royal aux emblèmes ennemies.

\- Je t'avais pardonné depuis longtemps. Je sais comment fonctionne notre monde.

 _Une nouvelle pause. Un nouveau silence._

\- Je vais partir. Dors à présent, j'aurais franchi les frontières de Westeros avant la levée du jour. Je ne sais pas si le destin nous permettra de nous revoir mais si tel était le cas, je t'adjure de rester en vie. Mon cœur me dit que ton destin est tout autre que de finir ici dans le froid de l'Hiver.

\- Jaime...

Il entendait prononcer son prénom pour la première fois par le jeune loup, il sentait qu'il aurait pu succomber mille fois au plaisir interdit de le toucher rien qu'en entendant sa voix. Il résista à nouveau...

\- L'hiver est presque là alors pourquoi fait-il si chaud près de toi ?

Le brun sourit doucement.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lord Lannister.

\- Prends soin de toi, Lord _Stark_.

 _Et pense à moi où que tu sois, je sentirai ta chaleur._

Ainsi, un loup et un lion se quittèrent à l'aube d'un matin d'hiver...

 **FIN**


End file.
